A Nation By Any Other Name
by LibraMoon
Summary: Alright! PrussiaxAmerica one shot series. Per request. This will have a few story arcs, and only have PrussiaxAmerica pairings. Rated M. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Okay a few things. One, someone wanted an America threesome with two male nations. Which nations? Did you have some in mind? Or do you want me to pick two at random?**_

_**Also, I was asked to do a Prussia one-shot series. When Prussia talks in italics, just pretend it is German... I was going to do the whole translation thing, but I'm not sure the context would carry over. **_

_**So here we go!**_

_**I own nothing. Rated M**_

OoOoOo

It all started with a simple, slightly childish note to England. Though, in retrospect she should ahve put his name on it somewhere. Or perhaps she should have used his name, even once. However, she had not, and had instead signed her name.

She'd begged, in the letter, for England to come to the closet during the break. America had stayed up all night in order to have the proper phrasing, as well as come to the meeting early so that she would be able to drop it off without anyone seeing.

And, to her credit, she thought she'd grabbed the correct month's seating arrangement.

However, she had most certainly not.

_It was dark and she was pacing, she didn't want the light on. Confessing your love to someone was easier to do when you couldn't see them. Then it would just be her saying the words from her heart, and England would finally know how she felt._

_She was in love with him, and had been since the Revolutionary war. The day they'd faced each other down on the battle field. However, he'd never really given her a chance to say much. There was always some war or relation matter that needed his attention and she just wanted to tell him._

_Maybe he'd feel the same?_

_She hoped. Or maybe she didn't? It was hard to think with her nerves buzzing the way they did. No. She could do this._

_She faced the wall, taking a calming breath as footsteps approached._

_Was it him?_

_Was it time?_

_Oh, she could hardly breathe. The door opened, and someone looked inside._

_"Come in," she said softly, "and... and close the door. Please?"_

_England made a huffy sort of snort. Maybe amusement or irritation. America listened as he steped inside and closed the door._

_Now. She had to say it now, before she lost her nerve._

_She turned. She could only just make out his outline in the darkness, the little crack of light not doing much to allow her to really see him. She closed her eyes and took a breath. _

_"I love you," she said before he could utter a word. She had to tell him how she felt. it was driving her mad, and she needed for him to understand. _

_"I've loved you ever since the war," she continued, taking a deep breath. "I should have said something before. I know, and I'm sorry. I really am for what happened between us."_

_The pain she'd caused him was something she truly regretted. She fidgeted with her hands, and blushed. _

_"I know this is sudden. And, that I may not be your first choice. That's fine, because I love you and I know if you give me a chance we could be awesome together. You probably have some misgivings. I get that too, but you have to know that I think about you all the time and I want us to be together. I don't care what everyone else will think about it. I just want to be with you. If... if you'll have me?" Her words were soft, and unsure but hopeful. _

_England said nothing. He was so close, but so far away. She swallowed. _

_There was nothing but silence and the sound of their breathing. Perhaps she had failed with words? She decided she would have to show him. She could accept 'no' but not silence. Not this. America could not stand it. She reached for him, pulling him closer and then she was kissing him. _

_In the dark, her heart was beating out of control, and his lips which were dry and warm were against hers. He seemed frozen as she kissed him with every ounce of feeling she possessed._

_America pulled back, feeling her heart burning with sadness and rejection. Tears gathered in her eyes. It was the worst feeling she could recall. _

_Until his lips descended on hers again. _

_Then America could only give a soft moan of delight as he deepened the kiss. She eagerly reached for him, tugging him closer, and his hands were on her, gently caressing. _

_"I love you," she breathed in-between another deep and nearly intoxicating kiss. His hand found a way under her shirt, and she reached for his belt with trembling fingers._

_She wanted him so much, she thought's she'd die. America arched against him as his hand closed around her breast and kneaded it through the bra. _

_The next thing she knew, America was pushing England up against a wall. Her body was pressed against his and her hand was down his pants. She stroked him as she continued to kiss him passionately. His hands were pulling her skirt up, and his fingers slipped past the thin barrier that her undergarments presented._

_The first touch of his finger against her heated flesh had America gasping. She felt a certain thrill at knowing what they were doing. What she'd wanted to do for ages. _

_She freed his length and continued to stroke him. His hands were doing wonderful things to her body and soon it wasn't enough. She wanted him inside of her. America whispered what she wanted in his ear, moving her hips against him in a circular motion._

_She was lifted. America wound her arms around his neck, as he leaned against the wall for support. There was the sound of cloth tearing, and then he was sliding inside of her. America moaned and tightened her hold on him. _

_England turned them, putting her up against the wall as she squirmed on his length. He started to thrust and America clawed at his back, desperately trying to hold on. The pleasure surged over her in waves, timed with being filled by him. _

_Yes!_

_She felt as if her veins were on fire with molten desire and she bit his neck. He groaned in her ear. The sound was deep and sexy as hell. it made her feel alive. _

_Her back made a thudding sound against the wall, but she didn't care. She just wanted everything he could give her._

_America felt her body tightening around him as the knowledge that he returned her affection as well as his skill shattered her ability to hold out. _

_It was too much and she rocked against him as best she could. She pleaded with him to do more, give her more. She was almost there. She could feel it._

_And, then he was moving faster, and harder into her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming in his ear. She chanted a litany of 'oh please', as she rode the pinnacle of her pleasure._

_He crushed his body against hers, as she panted. England found his release not long after. He moaned, and let his head drop against her shoulder._

_"That was awesome," she said with a starry-eyed expression. Brushing her hand along the back of his head. _

_England laughed, but it was huskier than she remembered. He withdrew and she let her legs unwind from his waist. When her feet touched the ground, America felt her legs quiver. _

_The door shook as someone pounded on it._

_"Get out here this instant!" Germany's voice boomed and America stilled. She pulled away and gave England a quick kiss on the lips._

_"Don't worry," she assured him, "I'll handle it." _

_America hastily pulled her skirt down from its bunched position around her waist. She tucked in her shirt again, and smoothed her hair down._

_With a cockiness that only came from being in the first stages of love, America swung open the door. Cold blue eyes glared at her harshly, fury written all over his face._

_"America? I cannot believe that you would-?"_

_"What?" She challenged, trying to block England from the other nation's view. Her eyes landed on at least six other nations. All staring at her with expressions ranging from shock, to disgust and amusement. She stood slightly straighter._

_"You," Germany continued with narrowed eyes, "Were having _relations_ in a closet. A closet owned by the U.N.! Of all the disrespectful things you have ever done this is the worst."_

_"Yes," America agreed, surprising all the gaping nations. "I was having _relations_ in a closet. So what if it is owned by the U.N.? I pay my dues, think of it as a time share thing." She stated scathingly. "Furthermore, I am curious as to how long you were out here? Why not interrupt us if it was so disrespectful?"_

_Germany flushed, looking furiously embarrassed. "That is-"_

_"And it wasn't disrespectful," she interrupted quickly, "This wasn't some random hook up."_

_America stood defiantly before them. _

_"I don't care what you think," she said with measured determination as her eyes flashed. "I love him. I've loved him for the longest time, and we are together now. So if you have something to say, you'd damn well better say it. But you ought to know that it will not change my mind." _

_America said each word with meaning, and the other nations knew she was serious. Germany looked behind her and back at her several times. She lifted her head even higher, refusing to back down from her declaration._

_This was for love. She'd face them all if she had to. For him._

_However, her quiet dignity was nearly shattered when England rounded the corner. England's green eyes nearly swallowed up his face as they widened. He stared back at America with surprise, anger, disappointment, and jealousy reflecting from his gorgeous gaze. _

_America's face paled and to any on looker, it almost seemed as if she was concerned over England's opinion over being caught having sex in a closet._

_A string of curses filled the air, but she could only hear the furious beating of her own heart. _

_Her world was spinning around her. America stood her ground but she stared at England with wide eyes. Her brain was busy attempting to process the information._

_If... he was there... then who...? Her heart felt as if it was weighted by lead. Slowly she turned, unable to stop herself from looking at the train wreck she'd inadvertently created._

_She'd had sex in a closet with the wrong man._

_The wrong nation._

_White hair. Red eyes. A soft emotion flickered in the ruby depths, something akin to love._

_Horror. Stark and unyielding horror raced through her veins like ice water as he walked to her side. His neck slightly reddened from a love bite she'd given him._

_Her lips parted in a silent scream that was not reflected on her face. Her face felt frozen in place. America did not even look upset, merely as if she were waiting for something. However, her mind could not stop her from the litany of how it had to be a night mare._

_Had to be a mistake._

_She couldn't have..._

_But she had. Her eyes flicked down to his hands, the ones that had been caressing her heated flesh and back to his face. _

_She caught a glimpse of Prussia's wide smile and the sharp gleam in his eyes._

_"You heard the lady," he said in a gruff manner. "We're together. You got a problem with that?" He asked, eyeing the surprised and vaguely disgusted nations._

_America kept her composure even though she wanted to burst into flame on the spot. Part of her was grateful that he hadn't let her crash and burn on her own. The other part was inexplicably close to crying. _

_Oh Lord... she'd slept with Prussia._

_Prussia, who had his shirt partially caught in his still open fly, and his belt was undone. America felt herself blush to the roots of her hair. _

_If they other nations hadn't already heard the act, and her confession, then one look at the pair of them would have told anyone anything they needed to know._

_America did not even have the ability to process Canada snarling at Prussia in two languages as he grabbed America by the wrist and forcibly removed her from the situation. One moment she was under Prussia's arm and the next she was walking down the hall. _

_Words were exchanged, but she could not hear them._

_She could only look back at Prussia in numb shock._

_He winked at her as she disappeared down the hall and Germany was already lecturing him on being inappropriate. _

And that is what led to America being the one to pick Prussia up from a bar at three in the morning. Little more than twelve hours later, after the whole debacle. They were 'together now'. Finland had called her, pleading with her to come quickly. America had wasted no time in getting dressed and heading their way. She tiredly swiped at her eyes at the red light just outside the parking lot.

The light turned green and she signaled quickly.

She pulled into the lot and parked the car. America shivered as she stepped out into the chilly night air. The bitter weight of winter settled over her and she pulled her coat more tightly around her body. Resolutely, she marched toward the door.

Barely three steps inside the bar, and Finland was giving her an apologetic smile. The bar was remarkably full for this early in the morning. She would have thought it dead, but so many nations were still downing alcohol.

What was going on? Her blue eyes locked with Finland's.

"Sorry America," he said happily. He certainly did not sound sorry.

"It's fine," she said neutrally. She did not mean it. It most certainly was _not_ fine. It was anything but fine. She was irritated and angry with herself.

However, it wasn't Prussia that had made the mistake or started giving declarations of love about the wrong person. She sighed internally at herself. She was normally much more careful than this, however, it was her mistake and she had to own up to it now.

She would wait until he was sober first.

Finland had called her to come pick Prussia up. Finland warned her that he'd had quite a few drinks. She looked around, not seeing him.

"Where is-?" She started.

"America loves me!" Someone with a thick German accent shouted loudly, causing the remaining patrons to all take a drink from various glasses. A chorus of cheers was intermixed with grumbles. All of which were unintelligible.

She turned to see Prussia standing on a table with a beer in his hand. America blinked.

Oh lord. This was Prussia after far more than 'a few'. There had to be over thirty beer bottles piled in a tub that the bartenders used to collect glasses. It looked as if each nation had one. Even Sweden waved at her with a slight sway to his frame. Likely having just noticed her arrival.

Greece was under a table, and America hoped he was still breathing. Italy was walking into a wall over and over again.

Australia was trying to flirt with Switzerland, who looked slightly crazed. Oh no.

So help her, if they started an international incident, it was not her fault.

A hand settled on her shoulder firmly.

"He started saying it so much, that we turned it into a drinking game." Finland informed her cheerily. "It seemed better than killing him."

She looked at him with confusion.

"Why would you want to...?"

"ME! The awesome me! America loves _me_ and not_ you_ losers!" The albino male shouted happily, slamming back another beer. He leapt off the table, and collided with Denmark who fell over with high pitched laughter.

"...kill him?" She trailed off with a wince. Her tongue nearly stuck to the roof of her mouth.  
>America touched her temple with cold fingers. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and she realized that even drunk, that would likely get old.<p>

They all took another drink. Some nations wobbled in their bar stools, or were slumped over tables drooling and passed out to the world. Spain pitched to the floor sideways, grasping for something. America watched the men with a shake of her head.

"We were so excited for you two," Finland continued on good naturedly, "that we wanted to take him out to celebrate. We took turns buying him rounds." The Nordic nation gestured around.

She rubbed her temple again.

That explained why France was trying to flirt with the painting in the corner. If the painting were alive, America knew it would have been rather charmed. Sadly, it was not.

However, that still left her with a bunch of drunk nations and Prussia who was trying to rouse everyone into song.

Zimbabwe appeared to be the only one willing to try. America was very glad Germany wasn't here right now. She'd already been banned from the next five meetings and had to pay some fines.

She tried not to scowl. She focused on the positive.

Well, it was sweet of them to take him out to celebrate. They hadn't invited her, but that might have been because Canada had drug her out of the meeting. Canada mad was never a good time for anybody.

_Anybody._

"_Hey you_!" Prussia slurred in German. When they were drunk, nations easily slipped between languages. He likely didn't even know what he was saying. His red eyes caught sight of the blurry pair at the doorway.

Awesome. America could already see how this was going to go.

Finland waved him over. He stumbled forward, a huge smile on his face. His eyes were unfocused as he neared them.

"_You!" _The red-eyed male shouted, pointing at her. "_Did you know America loves me?!"_ He gestured dramatically.

She sighed. Far more than a few beers then.

"Prussia," she said, pushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, "I am America."

He stared at her blankly for almost a full minute. Finland was laughing behind her. Prussia's expression blossomed into genuine surprise and delight.

"_Then you! You love me!"_ He declared proudly, swaying on his feet. He nearly toppled over and America grabbed him quickly. She steadied him.

"_She loves me!"_ He told Finland in a serious tone before bursting into a fit of loud laughter.

America winced. That had been right in her ear. She looked at Prussia, concerned about just how much he'd had.

"Anyway," Finland said still chuckling. "I think you should take him home. He's had enough."

"_What? I'll...I'll tell you when I've had enough." _ Prussia slurred in an argumentative manner with his arm slung around her. America started nodding her thanks to Finland. Yes, she couldn't leave him here.

"Come on Prussia, let's go."

"_Go?"_ He repeated stubbornly. "_I don't want...I don't... no."_ He shook his head and nearly caused both of them to fall to the floor as he stumbled.

America steadied him again, with a firmer grip this time.

"Let's go get you to bed." She said soothingly, and watched as his glare melted into a happy grin. She turned her attention toward Finland. "Do you know where he is staying?"

"No," Finland told her honestly, with a carefree grin.

Of course. America kept herself from rolling her eyes.

"Come on big guy," she muttered gently, tugging him toward the door.

"_America loves me," _ he repeated firmly.

"Yeah, I know," America replied while pushing open the door and dragging Prussia along for the ride. The male former-nation nearly tripped her up four times, but they managed to make it to her car without anyone breaking anything. America sighed as she unlocked the car and opened the door.

Prussia sort of oozed inside. It wasn't really that he slid into the seat. America watched as he appeared to collapse in on himself and yet still be in the seat. She shook her head and closed the door. When she was able to get into the driver's side, Prussia was arguing with his seat belt over his own awesomeness in what sounded like Esperanto.

She reached over and grabbed the seatbelt. America shifted forward so she could buckle him safely.

"_Hey, watch it. I'm...taken."_ He half-snarled, batting at her hands.

His words made her grin, but just a little.

"It's okay, I know you don't mind." She muttered as she recalled his enthusiasm in the closet. She blushed.

"_I'll tell America,"_ he threatened with narrowed eyes and a venom in his voice.

It did something to her, to hear him openly admit that he'd tell her if someone made a pass at him. She watched him with wide blue eyes.

"I _am_ America," she reminded him softly.

He blinked at her, and then lunged forward, kissing her. America froze. His mouth on hers made her recall things she had been hoping to avoid. America could taste the beer on his lips.

"_Hey,"_ Prussia said after a minute as he pulled back, beaming at her.

"_Hey,"_ he repeated.

"What?" She asked, still slightly shocked. Mechanically, she started the car and turned her attention forward.

"_America loves me. Did you know that?" _ He asked her in a slurred, and mystified tone.

America hummed in her throat, a non-committal noise, as she pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the street.

From the corner of her eye, she could see his chest puffed out a little with pride. "_She told... every... everybody. I'm... not...not...a...secret this time. Don't have...don't have to be. 'Cause... because..."_

He dissolved into a happy laughter that was nearly deafening in the small confines of her car. But America hardly heard it. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. She had been thinking about 'breaking things off' with Prussia, just to keep from having to confess to him that the whole thing had been an accident.

That had been the original idea.

However, when she heard his words, the younger nation was left with tears prickling her eyes. Emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She bit her lip to keep them from falling. Drunk words were sober thoughts, weren't they? In most cases it appeared true. Was that what he had been thinking when she'd started going off about how she loved him?

Well, it had been meant for England, but she'd said it to Prussia.

She felt horrible and surprised all at once.

Why had he been concerned about being a secret? Had someone kept a relationship with him a secret before? Her mind busily took the first scenario it thought of and spun it around her thoughts. Had he loved someone who had been unable or unwilling to acknowledge their love before?

Had that person been ashamed of Prussia?

Her heart clenched painfully. Ashamed of him, like she had been. Only it wasn't that she was ashamed of _Prussia_, just of what she'd allowed to happen. She actually really liked Prussia. They had hung out several times together. He was a very intelligent and fun guy.

She did care about him. Perhaps not as strongly as she'd declared to everyone, but she _did_ care about him.

America blinked, trying to fight back the tears. She looked at him briefly, and Prussia was smiling widely and starting to tell her all about... well... her. He even began gesturing a few times, but he got lost in his thoughts and rambled quite a bit. America felt her lips curl into a watery smile. It wasn't love-sick dopey mushy crap, but the things he liked about her.

He was too drunk to realize it was her, though, as he chattered on.

He talked about their history briefly, and how she'd apologized for hurting him in WWII. Finally. America winced at the mention of it. It was something she was not proud of. She'd stuck up for Finland, and failed Prussia. The tears fell this time.

Mainly, he told her that she loved him and had the 'balls' to tell everyone about it.

Except, she didn't love him. Not really. Not _yet_.

Hell, she'd already told the world they were together. So they were together damn it. She was not abandoning him again.

Never again.

Silently, she vowed she would take this impromptu relationship seriously. She would give to Prussia what she'd been willing to give to England. _Everything_. All her love, devotion, and time. And, she also promised herself that she would treat him with the same affection and respect he deserved.

Yes. She wanted to do that. She wanted to try, because only a coward called it quits before trying and she was no coward. Mostly, it was because this was a side of him she'd never seen before, and it touched some part of her heart.

"_We should go see America!"_ Prussia said suddenly, nearly yanking on her arm as he tried to get her attention.

America had to swerve to correct the car. She hoped there wasn't a cop nearby with nothing to do. Nervously, she checked the mirror.

Nothing. Phew.

Her blue eyes landed on Prussia, and she grinned gently. "Go see America, huh?" She asked, playing along.

She was nearly instantly rewarded.

"_JA!"_ He replied enthusiastically. "_She loves me, you know."_

Not yet, but she felt that she could. Rather easily.

"Yeah," she replied to fill the silence between them.

Her eyes softened as she looked at him fondly. His cheeks were flushed from alcohol and he was beaming at her like she'd solved the greatest mystery of all time. She looked back at the road and made swiped at a tear the fell.

Stupid leaking eyes.

"Okay," she said gently, "I'll take you to see America."

Prussia started belting out how awesome of a 'stranger' she was. America sighed. She hoped he didn't get sick all over the floor later.

OoOoOo

America watched from the door way with a cup of coffee in one hand and aspirin in the other. An indulgent smile on her lips as the mass under blankets moved.

And groaned, slightly pitifully.

She kept herself from laughing out of kindness. America waited patiently.

She'd had to tell him five more times that she was America before he would agree to go to sleep. And, she swore to herself that she was going to really give dating Prussia a try. America grinned as a head of white hair slowly emerged from beneath the blanket.

There was muttering and swearing mixed in with some whimpers of pain.

She watched as his face twitched as he opened his red eyes. They widened at the unfamiliar surroundings. Contrary to popular belief, not everything she owned was decorated in red, white, and blue. Or Eagles.

Worry and fear showed plainly on his face. Clearly, he was concerned he'd done something he shouldn't have. That made her want to smile. She decided to be merciful.

"_Mien Gott_..." he whispered in a guttural tone that was slightly scratchy.

Alright, well, that was sort of sexy. If he talked like that all the time, she might never have gone for England.

"America," She said with a smile, and obvious amusement. "But hey... you're close."

The panic on his face melted as his eyes locked on her. Red met blue. She winked at him, and came forward with her offering of pain relief with caffeine. He tried to look unfazed by what was going on around him.

He very nearly, awesomely-mind you-, succeeded.

Prussia blushed, and winced as he sat up. She noticed that he was discreetly looking around her bedroom. She could tell it was not what he expected, but that was fine. Many nations assumed what her tastes actually were.

America looked at him seriously with a soft smile, taking in his endearingly rumpled shirt and messy hair.

Yeah... she could totally date Prussia. Heck, she was already. But she rather liked being around him.

Especially when she kissed his cheek and offered him the shower. He kept sneaking glances at her. Saying absolutely nothing. America knew he wanted to ask, but his pride would not allow it. That meant all he could do was try to piece together_ if _they'd done anything last night.

And, more importantly, _how_ he'd ended up at her house.

It was a great start to their relationship, she thought as she sauntered downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**For my faithful guest reviewer who requested an America threesome. They said any two nations would be fine, but Germany and Prussia were suggested. **_

_**So... a bit of Germacest or whatever it's called in this one. **_

_**Rated M. **_

OoOoOo

Like most things in life, it started out innocently.

The nations had gathered to relax and enjoy each other's company while yelling. America was seated at the crowded bar. Watching.

"You're going to lose," Spain told America balefully.

"The heck I will." She hissed back at him. America turned her blue eyes back toward the television.

It was the 2014 Sochi Olympics. America greatly enjoyed the Olympics. She loved watching her people compete and win. It was a trait of the United States. She liked to compete.

So what?

That did not make her a bad country. She was just very competitive. Sometimes that got her into trouble.

"You're playing Canada." Spain pointed out with a smirk. "_Canada._"

"So?" She retorted, grabbing her beer off the bar and drinking it slowly. She sipped at it, her eyes riveted on her team.

"In _hockey."_ The masculine nation reiterated.

America snorted. "I beat you at soccer."

"Football," he snarled by way of retort.

"No. Soccer," she said, turning toward him fully. She had to tear her gaze off the screen. "Real _football_ is American football."

The other nations ignored them as they milled about the bar. America got into this argument with European nations every year about what was truly 'football' and why the hell they called her sport 'hand egg'.

How weird was that?

Spain's eyes flashed heatedly. He slammed his fist on the bar.

"Damn it America! How many times do I have to tell you! It was a fluke. Years ago."

She grinned at him. "A fluke the whole world saw." She leaned in toward him. "Just admit that I won. Oh wait... you don't have to. Because we both know I did."

She chuckled to herself, adjusting Texas. Her gaze was warm and amused. Okay, sometimes she enjoyed riling up other nations.

But only sometimes.

"Just you wait," Spain snarled. "You'll lose to Canada... again."

His smug tone rubbed her the wrong way. He couldn't see into the future. There was every chance that the USA could win against Canada.

Every freaking chance.

"Please," America scoffed with a sneer. "if Canada wins, I'll bang nation next to me."

It slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it. The booze had not helped her curb her impulsive streak.

Spain looked very intrigued by the idea. His cheeks flushed slightly. He was the nation next to her.

"S-seriously?" He stuttered with wider eyes.

"Hell yeah!" She replied cockily. "'Cause it's not gonna happen. My guys got this."

"You," he started, licking his lips subconsciously, "You'll sleep with the nation 'next to you' if you lose?"

America lifted her chin stubbornly. Her pride was being called into question here. Not quite, she'd just been boasting. Something she technically wasn't supposed to do.

But, really, what was the harm? She had faith in her team.

Suddenly, he had a lot more interest in the game. He turned his gaze to the television where Canada's team was executing a superlative defense against America's team.

She was one goal down. In fact, Canada had been the only one to score the whole game. 1-0. America's blue eyes narrowed at the screen. She started yelling at them to 'break through' and score.

Nothing. Her guys couldn't even get close.

Oh fucking hell. America ordered another beer, throwing down some money on the bar angrily. A sense of dread was building in her stomach.

She slammed half of the new bottle, with a grim sense of finality. Her and her damn mouth. Spain was merrily cheering on Canada's team.

"They are playing really well."

She turned toward him with a cold look.

"I hate you," she muttered darkly.

Spain grinned at her in an alluring manner, clearly pleased by the turn of events.

"I bet I could change your mind, _Hermosa."_ He purred at her. America scowled and blushed at the same time. Nantucket swayed as she turned back toward the bar.

It felt like time was slowly slipping out of her grasp.

"Carey Price," she hissed under her breath like a curse.

Canada must have heard her, because she could sense his eyes on her from the other side of the room. America flipped him off.

Canada waved and started laughing.

Damn him. He had grown too used to her antics. America blanched. It was almost over. Spain started clapping.

Asshole.

The buzzer sounded, and America could only stare in wonder at how her team came up one goal short... again!

Her eye twitched.

Spain smiled widely, smoothing his hair down a bit. He discreetly checked his breath. He was about to show America why he was considered such a 'passionate' nation.

**"**Ammmmerrrriiicccccaaaaa" Spain called in a sing-song voice, with a wolfish look on his face. "I think Canada just won."

She closed her eyes and took a breath.

"And?" She asked neutrally, pretending this wasn't happening.

"And, I believe you said you'd do something if you lost," he said suggestively, his hand stealthily sneaking toward hers.

She scowled. Her word was her fucking word. She snatched her beer and chugged the rest. Spain watched with amusement.

She slammed the bottle down, causing cracks to appear at the bottom of the glass.

"Fine," she said with determination.

Spain could only stare at her blankly as America grabbed the nation next to her.

The one that was _not _ him.

"What the hell America?!" Prussia shouted furiously as she ripped him off his bar stool and started literally dragging him through the crowded bar.

Other nations could only watch her with expressions of surprise and amusement.

"Uh... America?" Spain called, trying to salvage the situation. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" He hinted with a hopeful expression.

This could still work out.

The blonde nation turned toward him, her grip on Prussia unyielding. Spain could see confusion on her face.

"What?" Then understanding dawned and she scowled.

Spain perked up. She must have just been joking.

"Right." She said in a clipped tone. She walked back toward him.

Spain smiled widely.

America came closer, her empty hand outstretched, and Spain waited patiently for her to grab him too. Except she turned toward the left and snagged a blonde nation that started swearing at her.

"Release me at once!" Germany shouted, causing some of the nations to snap to attention at his booming voice.

America turned back toward the exit.

"A-america!" Spain shouted, flabbergasted.

"What?" She said, whipping around to face him. "I got both sides of the same nation." She muttered, and went back to dragging the resisting nations that tried to get out of her iron grip.

"America what the fuck are you doing!" Prussia snarled as he tried to pry her hand off of him. He was struggling and fell as she kept pulling him along.

"Oh calm down," she said with a hint of exasperation.

"We will not." Germany denied hotly. "You are kidnapping us! This could be seen as a declaration of war and-"

"We're just going to have sex." She interrupted with a harsh glare at him.

The silence lasted for a whole five seconds.

"What?" The albino male asked in subdued voice. "What did you say?"

"I said, we are going to have sex." She replied with a look of determination on her face.

She was doing this. Her pride was on the line.

Suddenly the world tilted as she lurched to the side. Somehow Prussia not only managed to get out of her hold, but was now moving quicker. His hand on her wrist as he began to drag her behind him.

"Come on America," Prussia said with authority. "Pick up the pace West!" He snapped.

America blinked, trying not to stumble as she was pulled along.

"Why the hell did I have to come?" Germany demanded. "I have no urge to watch you two... do that!" He said, renewing his struggles.

America held him fast. Her blue eyes gazed into his deeper blue ones.

"Watch?" She asked confused. "You're joining in."

Prussia paused in his steps. America nearly crashed into his back. Germany's eyes widened. People passed them by on the street.

Some looked at them curiously, mostly because of how they were arranged.

"What?" Germany asked in a surprised tone.

America looked between them.

"Was I not clear?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "We're going to go have sex. _We._"

She glanced between the pair of dumbfounded faces. "Do... do you say it differently in German?" She asked, clearly not understanding how they did not get what she was saying.

America stood on the sidewalk waiting. Prussia's red eyes glanced at Germany. Germany looked between her and Prussia. They didn't move. No one said anything.

Oh crap... did she break them?

"Uh... s_prechen_... _Beischlaf_?" America said slowly. To be honest, she'd forgotten all the German she'd known during the war.

Beischlaf... that was right, wasn't it?

"_Beischalf_?" Prussia repeated in a gruff voice.

"Um... yes." America nodded, with a small smile. Nantucket bounced along merrily.

She wasn't going to rape them or anything crazy. She tilted her head and thought back. Huh. Maybe she should have asked them first. America internally shrugged. If they didn't want to, it was fine. She smiled at them reassuringly.

If they backed out, it wasn't her fault that she couldn't carry out her brash words in the bar.

Germany blinked at her. Prussia looked like he wanted to say something.

Hm. She must have been saying it wrong. Beischalf... sex... what was she missing?

Wait. How did France say it? Or, what had he said the last time they went to Germany? It was those two women at the coffee house. Wasn't it...

"_Lassen Sie uns einen Dreier_?" America said unsurely. Glancing between them with a small blush.

"_Dreier_?" Germany said with his jaw slackening.

"Yes." America said once more, with a touch more forcefulness.

"_Dreier."_ Germany repeated gesturing with his free hand to all of them.

She nodded again. "Yes... between us." Glancing at them.

They stood still, unmoving, but watched her with darkened eyes. America blushed further, shifting her weight to one foot, trying not to be uncomfortable.

The female blonde nation tried to rack her brain for what else to say, but came up empty handed.

She sighed. "Look. I already have a lot of German in me," she joked provocatively, "I'm wondering if you'd like to give me some _more."_

America looked pointedly at the space between their legs.

Prussia laughed. A wicked smile gracing his handsome features. He nodded at her words.

The blonde male nation stared at her, clearly at a loss for words.

She furrowed her brow. How could Germany still not get it? Crap... hm... should she just...?

Oh the heck with it.

"I'd be happy to show you why they call me the land of milk and honey," America said flirtatiously with a wink in his direction.

It was like she'd struck Germany with a lightning bolt. He twitched and ripped himself out of her hold. She had to admit, these Germanic nations were really strong when they wanted to be. She was impressed.

Germany grabbed her other arm with a nod toward Prussia. Something unspoken had been reached between them.

"Hurry up America, you're dawdling in the street." Germany said with an obvious blush on his cheeks.

She did not even have time to protest as they drug her down the street.

OoOoOo

America moaned as her back hit the wall. The moment they got her inside the room, whose she didn't know, they were on her. Two sets of exploring hands.

America felt that if exploration had been like this, she would have wanted to be discovered several times over.

Her head lulled to the side as Prussia gently bit her neck. Germany's hands were working their way into her pants. Steadily. Her hips thrust forward a little as his fingers skillfully snuck into her underwear. America gasped.

Her eyes snapped open and she could only see Germany's face. She would never make fun of his look of concentration ever again. Like this, it was fucking sexy.

Prussia lifted his head, and smirked at her.

"Ground rules?" He asked, with a trace of his accent coming through.

Her muddled mind took a moment, as she gasped when Germany's fingers found her already slickening folds.

"Ground rules?" She repeated breathlessly.

Prussia's hand was tracing lazy circles on her hip, as his right moved up the back of her shirt. It only took a slight tug, and her bra was unclasped. His long and warm fingers began to circle her nipple, making the soft sensations of pleasure tweak her thoughts even more.

"Yes, ground rules." His eyes hardened on her face, watching her writhe.

"Oh...uh..." America's wide eyes searched his.

His features softened. It was rather obvious America had never done this before. The threesome part. Her back arched, pushing her breast more into his hand, as Germany flicked his thumb across her clit.

"Ah!" America moaned blushing. It was strange to look at Prussia while his... brother was making heat pool between her thighs.

Oh. The thought was sobering. Did this make her a slut? She was about to have sex with two guys at once. And they were _brothers._

Oh Lord. America jerked back against the wall, the lust from earlier that had made her lose track of her thoughts lifted.

Her concern and worry were drowned out when a knowing look entered his gaze, and he kissed her deeply. Her mouth parted allowing him access, as Germany nipped at her ear.

America shuddered.

The world was drowned out in a mess of heat, limbs, hands, lips, and movement. Prussia ground against her, pushing Germany's hand more firmly against her core as the blonde male's fingers delved into her center.

She squirmed on the fingers that were warming her up. America had never found dry humping from a nation so erotic before.

"I don't know," she said with a desperate keening moan when Prussia moved back to allow her to breathe.

"That's alright," he reassured her, with a slow smile.

She looked at Germany, who gave her kiss of his own. He was gentler than Prussia, but no less wonderful.

"We'll go slow," Prussia promised sensually.

Germany pulled back and nipped at her neck, his ministrations ceased and she trembled as he withdrew his hand.

"If you want us to stop, we'll stop." Germany murmured, kissing her again.

America could only nod breathlessly, when she was able, as they pulled her to the couch.

"It's just a onetime thing," she said softly, half- afraid they would get angry.

Instead, Germany and Prussia only nodded.

"No political ramifications," Germany said quietly. "For either of us."

America nodded numbly, not even having thought about it. Prussia pulled her into his lap.

"Come here," he said gruffly, his eyes flashing with some of his former proclivity toward mischief and conquering nations.

She shivered at the look on his face. Her gaze swung to Germany who was already moving. She couldn't see where he went, but she felt his hands snake around her midsection, tugging off her shirt as Prussia fondled her breasts.

America whimpered. She was excited and nervous. Was she supposed to kiss one for a certain amount of time before she fondled the other? How much contact was appropriate? Were the men going to touch? Was this a double penetration thing?

She didn't even know, and when Prussia's hand moved to pick up where Germany left off... she was slightly ashamed to say she didn't care.

Germany bit her neck, making her stiffen and gasp as Prussia worked his magic.

America had to admit that she'd never wanted something to happen so badly before. Her hips swiveled around his fingers, and she tried to press backward more into Germany. Somewhere along the way, as she was distracted by hands and caresses, Germany's bare chest was against her exposed flesh.

America could only barely register being lifted upward as she was cocooned in Germany's strong arms. Prussia moved gracefully off the couch and knelt on the ground. He gently tugged her pants and underwear off. America blushed, but could not take her eyes off of the former nation as he trailed kisses along her thigh.

Germany's hands cupped her breasts and America let her head drop against his shoulder as he gently pinched her nipples. It sent a fissure of excitement straight to her needy core. She noticed that a part of Germany was already prodding her in the backside and she grew even slicker at the idea of what was to come.

"Let her come down here West," Prussia said in a thick commanding voice.

Germany moved with her toward the floor, not taking his hands off of her. He said something in German, but America could not remember what it meant. She was just going to assume it was complimentary by the way his tone sounded.

Her hands reached out, trembling slightly, when she was before Prussia. She wrapped one hand around Prussia, and her other moved behind her, seeking Germany's length. The dual hiss of pleasure they made gave her a drunk feeling of feminine power.

America's eyes widened as Prussia gently removed Texas from her face and laid it down on the couch.

"Don't want it getting broken," Germany whispered in her ear, his tongue darted out and gave the shell of her ear a light lick.

It was the hottest thing he'd ever said to her, and she pumped his errection with her hand firmly in response. He bucked against her. She swallowed.

America's vision was a little fuzzy without Texas, but she knew exactly what was going on. She leaned forward and kissed Prussia, encouraged that they were not demanding or trying to make her submit to anything.

She reveled in it, allowing herself to get carried away. Her hands worked on them, as they caressed her flesh to a fevered pitch.

"Please!" She said, after a few more minutes of gentle touches.

"Please what?" Prussia asked lowly.

"Yes, what do you want America?" Germany asked in a gruff manner as he bit the back of her neck making her moan.

"I want..." she trailed off, and turned to look at Germany, then looked back at Prussia. "I want... you... both." She stated shyly.

Lust and desire were plain on her face. She wanted to do this, but she still wasn't sure how.

"Do you want us both inside you?" Germany asked, his voice slightly calmer, nearly gentle.

"Yes." America said simply.

"Do you want one of us in your mouth, and the other in you?" Prussia asked, his voice nearly temptation and sex personified.

Fuck, she didn't know.

"Yes!" she cried, needing more than their teasing could provide.

She felt Germany shift, and he sat back, pulling her with him.

"East?" He asked, a question America did not understand.

Prussia nodded, looking at his brother. His red eyes landed on her.

"If you say stop," he told her clearly, with a firmness in his tone that did not leave room to argue, "we stop. No questions asked, and no hard feelings."

America nodded.

"I need to know that you understand," he said with a gentle nip to the underside of her chin.

"I-I understand." She said with a slight stutter.

"Trust me," Germany said wickedly, "_hurting_ you is the last thing we want to do."

As if to prove his point, Germany, sucked on her neck as his hands, cupped her breasts again. America moaned and panted.

Now. She wanted that delicious friction that only they could provide_ right_ now! They seemed to know what her body wanted, even if she could not voice her need.

They were working together, America realized belatedly. Not competing for who could give her the most pleasure. No, they had their attention focused solely on her needs, what would make her scream and cry out in ecstasy. She was turned around countless times, in their laps. Their erections were caressed and fondled by her hands.

They were torturing her with slowness and anticipation.

"America," Prussia groaned out with need. His body trembled slightly from repressing the urge to plunder her depths. "Are you ready?"

Her mind was fuzzy, and she was left just shy of what she wanted. Bliss.

"Yes," she said, hardly recognizing the husky voice as her own. "So ready."

Germany grunted his agreement, his fingers teased her slick entrance.

"Are you sure?"

She grabbed Germany and kissed him soundly. "Tell your brother I want you both to fuck me already!" She stated boldly, with a sensual smile lightening her demand.

The blonde male grinned at her. "I think he heard you."

America gasped as her hips were lifted and she felt he head of Prussia's manhood push at her entrance. Reflectively she twitched her hips backward, making him groan in delight.

Germany helped guide her toward the floor so that she could balance on her elbows.

Her blue eyes looked up at Germany with unrestrained delight and pleasure. She moved forward slightly, earning a growl from Prussia, as she licked Germany's cock. She opened her mouth, permitting him entrance, as he drew closer to allow her an easier time of it. America kept on her knees, being filled to the brim, as she brought one hand up to help with giving pleasure to Germany.

She tightened around Prussia, as he started to move more forcefully.

Between Prussia and Germany, she was systematically losing her ability to think or do more than move her hips in every which way. Hands stroked her body, whose she didn't know. Her lips bruised and she felt feverish under the multiple deep kisses.

Prussia whispered German in her ear. America could not understand what he was saying, but she moaned at the sound of his voice. Her moans had Germany groaning as she worked her mouth around his cock. The blonde male fisted a hand in her hair, and moved in time with her sucking.

She felt full. So full and hot all over. America gave small thrusts backwards, against Prussia.

The positions changed, but no matter if it was her on her knees with Prussia entering her from behind as she took Germany in her mouth; they made her feel sensual and desired. Or Prussia's cock in her mouth, as Germany steadily thrust into her, America could only moan with pleasure.

They were very generous in their lovemaking.

And, when they were spent, they lay exhausted on the floor. America cuddled between them feeling safe and wanted.

OoOoOo

There was a single red tulip on the table, where she was supposed to sit. It was the first meeting since the Olympics and her being taken by the two German brothers.

America still blushed at the thought of it.

Spain, for whatever reason, refused to so much as speak to her.

She picked up the flower hesitantly.

Her blue eyes widened and she looked around. It only made sense to have come from one source. Her gaze landed on Prussia, who was sitting next to Germany.

The satisfied smile he gave her told her she'd guessed correctly.

First try. Because, she was America.

Her lips curled softly into a smile as she settled into her seat.

OoOoOo

She found him later, and asked to speak with him.

Prussia was rather excited. She'd accepted his gift. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. The unexpected time in her bed was something he hoped to experience again.

"I thought we agreed it was a one-time thing," she said to him gently, her hands holding the tulip delicately.

"We did," he agreed readily.

"Then why...?"

"I think you know," he said lowly, watching her eyes dilate at his words. The tenderness he'd shown her had not been lost on her.

Nor the sweet nothings he'd whispered in her ear during their time together.

She was across the distance between them in three short steps. Her arms twined around his neck and he claimed her in a searing kiss.

America pressed against him, soft and warm.

Prussia groaned, having missed the feel of her in his arms.

He felt her hand slip something into his shirt pocket. He pulled back, and noted that her lips were swollen slightly from his kiss. Her lips parted as she blushed. He watched her blue eyes cloud with lust.

"My room," America said clearly, "ten minutes."

She withdrew from his embrace, a slight swagger in her steps as she walked backwards. A sweet look on her face, as she saluted him with the tulip. Prussia grinned at her, his eyes flashing with want and mischief.

"Should I bring...?" He alluded to Germany, but did not say the words lest someone was listening.

America shook her head, her blue eyes sparkling.

"No, just you." She whispered.

He stared at her with a possessive sort of gaze.

America paused at the doorway, turning back to look at him.

"Prussia?"

"Yes?"

"Don't keep me waiting." She said with a meaningful glance.

Prussia felt his heart race.

American would be the death of him, but what a way to go!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you my lovely reviewers! I hope this series of one shots is amusing, fun, flirty, and all around 'awesome;,**_

_**Thank you. I own nothing. Rated M for implication**_

OoOoOo

April fools day.

It had become the bane of many a country's existence. However, America absolutely loved it. It was a day to play harmless pranks on every nation she saw. Only those that had known her an incredibly long time knew to stay away on this day.

The would have too, had it not been a day that Germany scheduled an inopportune meeting.

America nearly cackled in delight, as she rubbed her hands together briskly.

It was show time.

She walked up to Bulgaria, who was going over his notes. An 'innocent' smile already plastered on her face. Her blue eyes were bright with mischief. Luckily enough for her, Bulgaria did not know America, personally, all that well. She also had some sources that informed her that Bulgaria was working on his 'Formal English'.

Oh... it was almost too easy.

"Good morning Bulgaria!" America said happily. The dark-haired nation turned to her with surprise.

"Hello, America. It is good... to see... you," he replied politely, if not a bit slowly.

America gasped, widening her eyes as much as she possibly could. She took a step back, raising a hand to her mouth in distress. It was the perfect picture of someone that looked utterly horrified and slightly offended.

There was a reason she was so good at acting... it was called Hollywood. You know, when Hollywood had actually had _talent._

"How _dare_ you?" She said in a small voice before turning on her heel and bursting through the hallway.

Bulgaria sputtered, wracking his brain on what he must have said. he thought it was a standard greeting. Had he gotten the words mixed up? He ran a hand through his hair, in concern. He would have to find out what the proper way to apologize was. He did not want this turning into an 'incident'. Bulgaria also made a mental not to hire a new English tutor.

OoOoOo

When England rounded the corner, America was ready.

She started sighing heavily, in a dreamy fashion while looking at Romainia. She'd spotted him coming in with Bulgaria and decided it was a 'two-for-one' special. Which, did not actually apply to this scenario at all, but hey... it was still fun.

England looked at her sharply. America started to grin in the same foolish manner she had when a new video game came out that she loved. A blush was on her cheeks.

"Good Morning, America." England said casually.

She glanced at him, her demeanor changing in a flash.

"Hey Iggy," she said with a sassy smile. "How are you doing?"

"I am well, and my name is not 'Iggy'. It is England. Or, if you prefer, The United Kingdom." He said, barely keeping his temper in check.

Ah man, she loved how easy it was to rile him up. It was freaking hysterical. She bit back a laugh, lest she ruin the prank before it even really started.

America rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay dude. What's up?"

England looked her over.

"Are you alright?" He ventured, gesturing to all of her.

"Oh yeah. Totally fine. I just..." She trailed off.

America gave herself a vacant stare and robotically turned back toward Romania. She blinked languidly, as if she were under some sort of hypnosis and sighed deeply again.

"In't he amazing?" she said with a slight equal at the end of her sentence.

England froze in front of her. Watching her intently. America tilted her head and clasped her hands together. Her eyes focused solely on Romania.

"No," England answered in a confused manner. "I do not find him terribly fascinating in the slightest."

America made a show of blinking rapidly, and her blue eyes moved to England's green.

"Oh! Hey Iggy," she said happily. "How are you doing?"

The older nation narrowed his eyes at her.

"America..." he warned.

She looked at him, the picture of confusion.

"What's up with you dude? Geez. Did someone piss in your wheaties?" She half-joked, as she grinned and slapped him on the back.

England watched her with eyes that were bright with suspicion.

"Anyway, I was thinking..." She trailed off again and jerkily moved to stare at Romania.

"America?" England asked, worriedly.

"Romania is the most amazing nation," she said in a monotone voice. "Isn't he?"

"Why the sudden interest in Romania?" Her former guardian asked in a quiet tone, his green eyes wandered her face.

"I have always been interested in Romania," she replied mechanically. "I only want Romania."

There was a tic in his jaw, that America could not see because she was too busy giving goo-goo eyes to the fanged nation.

"Right," England said furiously.

America could only watch and giggle as England strode over and attacked Romania for 'using a love spell on America.'

Iggy was the _best._

OoOoOo

"Hey Russia?"

"Da?" The violet eyed nation asked, barely sparing her a glance.

"So, I was talking to Belarus, and it was strange because she had a wedding dress on. Is there an event I don't know about... Hey Russia! Where are you going dude?"

Russia's only reply, besides the panic-stricken look on his face, was the slamming of the meeting room door.

She laughed until she cried.

OoOoOo

It was all fun and games, until she decided to play a prank on Prussia.

She would learn from this that a nation should _never_ play a prank of Prussia.

Ever.

She'd become bored now that Russia had fled and her eyes wandered over the sea of national faces to find her next intended target.

Unfortunately for both of them, Prussia's white hair and red eyes really stood out. America hummed to herself as she got up and wandered over toward Greece.

"Hey," she said with a sweet smile. "Can I sit here today?"

Greece looked at her and nodded.

"Thanks," America replied. She grinned at Greece.

Greece knew what she was up to already. She'd gotten him last year, and she saw the cat-shaped post-it note on his memo pad. It read _April 1st. America._

Oh, he was so adorable to remember. Though she supposed getting out of all that saran wrap had been a pain in the ass. Huh.

She'd send him an apology cat.

He still liked cats, right?

She quickly seated herself when Greece moved. Her blue eyes were nearly glowing in anticipation.

"Psst. Prussia." America whispered. "Prussia."

Said albino turned toward her, a questioning look on his face.

"What?" He asked quietly, because the meeting was due to start any minute now.

"You are the greatest uke ever," America said enthusiastically.

Prussia blinked, confusion clear on his face.

Oh..

OH!

He didn't know what an uke was? America's inner mischief devil reared to life. She translated it into a large grin.

"And don't you forget it." She continued, with a firm nod.

Prussia smiled back, obviously taking her words as a compliment.

"Uke? Well, yes, of course. I am the greatest anything." He replied boastfully.

"Yes," America grinned deviously, "You are the most awesomest of Ukes."

Prussia's chest puffed up a bit and he sat a little straighter. Saying 'awesome' to Prussia was like giving catnip to a cat.

Utterly adorable, and sort of funny at the same time.

America caught sight of her brother, Canada, and quickly jotted something down on a piece of paper, it only looked a little official. It was probably nothing.

She folded it into an airplane as Germany called the meeting to order.

She launched it, and watched in satisfaction as it landed neatly in front of Canada. Her sibling looked at her with a disapproving expression.

Yes, he knew what day it was.

America made a show of coughing, and rubbing her throat. Canada blinked, looked at her suspiciously, and unfolded the note.

He glanced at her, with worry, after reading her words. And she could tell the exact instant he caved... Like she knew he would.

America greatly enjoyed the look of shock on everyone's face when she was able to get Canada to answer every question for her. She claimed she had laryngitis.

Sudden onset.

She launched a series of paper airplanes so that Canada could respond _properly._

And it was hysterical to listen to Canada try and swear, because America insisted he 'had to say it verbatim'.

OoOoOo

In America's defense, she could not have known.

So, in that respect, she was a little blameless. But, even she admitted that the term only a little applied.

Because at the time she'd found it hilarious.

She could not have known that Prussia would take her words to heart. Or that he would strut into a bar, later that day, and announce that he was 'The most Amesomest Uke ever.' Or that this would have a varying range of reactions. She certainly could not have known that some nations would take offense to the idea that Prussia was a better uke than them.

America hadn't really though that out.

Therefore, it would never have occurred to her that Prussia would challenge said other ukes to see who was better.

Or that in his confusion over what the true ukes were doing, that japan would have to explain it to him

And she really hand't guessed that Austria was gay. she'd thought since he was with Hungary for so long...

It really did not matter actually. Because either way, she was in trouble.

The female nation could not foresee the future. For, if she had, she would have known that three days later, Prussia would track her down. In her own home and tackle her to the floor.

"Oh come on Prussia," America yelled in exasperation. "It was a joke!"

His red eyes narrowed on her face as she tried to squirm out from under him. Even with her abnormal strength, Prussia was keeping a tight hold on her.

Crap... he was really mad.

"I was propositioned," he hissed lowly. "By Japan."

America bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Well... see... now some people would be flattered by-"

Prussia's face loomed above hers.

"And by _Austria_," he replied in a deadly tone as his breath ghosted over her face.

She stopped feeling amused. That was not a good sign.

The male nation glared at her heatedly. "Austria had this crazy idea that all the wars between us, and the hostility, was due to the fact that I was angry he hadn't 'topped' me."

Ah... ah crap. America stilled and her eyes went wide.

"Fortunately, Japan saw fit to fill me in on what an uke was." The way his voice dipped caused America to shiver.

"Ha ha," she laughed nervously, "Prussia, dude-"

He covered her mouth with his hand to silence her.

"However, he also told me what it means to be a seme."

His grin had her renewing her struggles. America might not be the brightest bulb in the box, but she knew that sort of look. She'd seen enough of Japan's works.

America managed to buck him off, and Prussia started laughing wickedly. She scrambled for the door, but he caught her leg and she fell on her stomach.

"Come on Prussia," she pleaded with a whining tone. "Take a joke."

"Oh no," He said sensually, "I don't take. I _give."_

America let out a shriek as he drug her closer. She tried to kick and grabbed hold of the doorframe, attempting to prevent herself from getting any closer to the Germanic former nation.

"America, if you don't stop struggling, I'm going to get mean," he promised lowly.

America refused to admit it was an appealing idea.

"Bite me," she snapped.

"Don't tempt me," he replied silkily.

He had a firm grip on her ankle when America heard the sound of a belt buckle being undone.

"Hey," she said, looking behind her, "no. Knock that off."

His red eyes narrowed at her with such a commanding look that she could only stare at him. There was some ripping of cloth, and she started shouting.

"Knock it off dude! I will beat your..."

She heard his zipper being undone and it had her trailing off. She looked at Prussia, then down, then back at Prussia. Both of them were silent, but he seemed smug.

She blinked her pretty blue eyes.

America made a dramatic show of letting go of the doorframe.

"Oh no," she said with a gasp.

Prussia grinned and yanked her closer.

OoOoOo

The next meeting, Prussia was standing with America and several nations were walking about.

She'd had to apologize to a few of them already. That wasn't so bad. However...

"Say it." Prussia whispered in her ear.

America blushed and looked out the window.

"Prussia claimed my vital regions," she announced loudly.

"And?" He prompted, poking her in the side.

She gave him an exasperated look.

"And I loved it." She finished, still blushing.

England strode forward, and reached for America. Likely to pull her away from the scene.

However, he never made it that far. His hand neared her and Prussia slapped it away.

"Hey. Hands off my uke." Prussia snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Features Russian 'Brothers' Meaning MaleUkraine! and MaleBlearus! But still MaleRussia!**_

_**I own nothing. :)**_

OoOoOo

It hadn't been the best day.

However, it hadn't been her worse by far. Dear Lord there had been days where she'd barely held herself together. This was not such a day.

She should have been grateful.

And, yet, other nations were looking at her. America didn't understand why. The whispers had started last meeting, and England had been strangely nice to her. Even Spain and Canada had been attempting to coax her into a friendly poker game with Morocco. She'd politely refused, because she was busy.

Contrary to popular belief she did not just goof off all day. Geez.

Still, America felt that something was off.

OoOoOo

"I'm so sorry America," Slovakia said to her one morning as she was getting ready to wow the world meeting with her newest ideas.

Her blue eyes glanced up in confusion, her coffee halfway to her mouth.

"Ummm... what?"

Slovakia dipped his head closer toward her, looking concerned. "We heard. I am sorry about what happened."

She shut her mouth and put her cup on the conference table. Her face blank as her mind whirled in confusion.

Sorry? What were they sorry for? What had they heard?

Oh lord, please let this not be about the Christmas party mishap.

She blinked at Slovakia. No, he didn't look angry enough. Hm...Maybe this was another thing that didn't translate well into English? That happened frequently. The first time she and Russia had held a civil conversation, it had taken four different translators to figure out what was actually being said between them.

Then, somehow, one of her words was equated to 'betrayer' and things between them had never been the same since. No amount of trying to bridge the gap had been welcomed. They were fated to be strangely attracted to trying to get after each other. She glanced over at Russia, a handsome nation -she'd never admit it out loud-, who was staring out the window passively.

Maybe she should ask the Czech republic? He'd tell her... If he was speaking to her this week. Damn. Was he speaking to her this week? She couldn't remember. She knew that Ukraine was more than a little mad at her, and that meant Russia was furious with her. America winced, trying not to frown. Great.

Angry Russia. That was never a good thing. Well, the rest of the world would keep them from each other's throats at the very least. She continued to keep her eyes on Russia, wondering why they kept attacking each other when there was really never any need.

His violet eyes glanced at her. America felt herself blush.

Awesome. She got caught staring. With a heroic effort, she kept herself from twitching. She flicked her gaze to Romania, who was glaring at Russia and then spared her an annoyed look. America jiggled her leg under the table.

Hm, not there.

Her blue eyes wandered to Belarus, who was... staring at Russia. Right okay. That still creeped America out. If Russia had been a girl, that look and behavior would be called aggressive in nearly every freaking country, the way he was overly protective of his 'Big Brother'. America could still recall when Belarus had lived with her.

And that confusing but memorable day in her living room.

The blonde female nation shuddered. Maybe it was more terrifying than memorable...America still could not look at knives the same way. It was like walking in on-

Shit! He was looking at her. Fuck. Okay. Calm down. Calm down.

Alright. Look somewhere else. Anywhere else.

Her eyes landed on Ukraine. The normally sweet male nation was looking at Belarus and Russia. Belarus and Russia were unfortunately, looking at America. Which meant...

Damn it...

Ukraine looked at her and narrowed his eyes for a moment. Before his expression softened and he glanced at Slovakia, who was patiently waiting for America to say something.

Right. She was talking with someone, wasn't she?

America suppressed a nervous chuckle.

Still, Slovakia was watching her. What he thought about her behavior, America likely did not want to know. She cracked a small smile. Crap. Okay. Okay. She had no idea what he was saying or what this was about. What was the correct response?

Wait, that didn't matter. What was the diplomatic response?

"Thank you," America said with a small nod of her head.

Damn. Was that right? She peeked at him, noticing that Slovakia gave her a larger if not encouraging smile in return. That left her with little time to panic over some sort of miscommunication.

It must have been right then. Smiling was good. Smiling was a lot better than someone screaming 'Yankee go home' at her again.

Good. Good.

America reached for her coffee and went back to sipping it.

"If you need to talk," Slovakia offered cordially, "I am here."

Seriously, what the hell was he talking about? Sure, Slovakia was a very warm hearted nation with a lot of good morals and pride... but what the hell was he talking about?! Was this a prank? Did he have those?

That bastard.

But, then again, he might be sincere and think she was in trouble, in which case he was offering her a helpful ear. He was part of the European Union, though she had only established relations with him in 1993. And, his country also participated in the United Nations, North Atlantic Treaty Organization, Euro-Atlantic Partnership Council, Organization for Security and Cooperation in Europe. Not to be confused with the Organization for Economic Cooperation and Development.

There were times that America wondered who the hell named these things.

If she recalled correctly, Slovakia was also in the International Monetary Fund, World Bank, and World Trade Organization.

Wait... wasn't Slovakia an observer to the Organization of American States?

Yes, yes he was. Though they had not know each other as long, he might actually want to be friendly with her.

America inwardly made an 'awww' noise in her mind. What a sweetheart! Her blue eyes twinkled behind Texas.

"Thank you Slovakia," She said sincerely. "If anything comes up, I'll give you a call."

The male nation nodded with a gentle smile on his attractive features. She beamed at him widely, and gave a soft chuckle.

"Would you... like to sit with me?" Slovakia offered politely. "So you are not alone?"

Oh, how kind of him. She nodded readily, and gathered up her papers. The female nation was careful not to disturb her coffee, she did not want to clean it up off the floor again. England had a fit over it. Well, him and Lithuania.

Speaking of which, where was Lithuania?

America followed Slovakia over to his area.

"Hello Hungary," she said when she saw the other female nation.

"Hello America," the brown-haired nation replied with a slight grin. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," the boisterous nation answered calmly.

Something flashed across Hungary's face briefly. "I am so sorry about what happened America. Are you really alright?"

This again? She must be missing something. America nodded, while she panicked inside. Was there something really important that happened? Or was this some weird interpretation?

"Hm. Thank you. I'm okay, really."

Hungary gave her a sympathetic look.

"Of course you are. You are such a brave little thing."

Okay... was that a pat on her hand? America twitched. She was fine. Did they think she was sick? Maybe that was it. She hadn't been sick in a while, and there was no new declaration that she knew about.

"Hi Poland," America said, trying to turn her attention to the country on the other side of Lithuania.

"Hello America."

Oh God. Poland was being nice to her. He was being _nice_ to her, in front of other nations. Something was disastrously wrong.

Dear Lord above... the zombie apocalypse had happened. Hadn't it? That explained why they were wanting to be friendly. They wanted her to go in with guns a blazin'.

Yeah, everyone made fun of the Americans until guns were needed. She would have to contact her boss and order emergency reinforcements to the borders. With any luck, she could stop the undead from crossing her borders. The WHO had been preemptive with their 'Zombie Preparedness' pamphlet.

She have to try and gather all the national treasures into a vault and-

Her phone buzzed. America politely excused herself and flipped open her phone.

_'Stop. It is not a zombie apocalypse- Canada_'

Oh. Good. But...

How did he always know when she was thinking about zombies? America froze in place. Tony had warned her about this. Dear Lord, he must have a chip in her brain and-

_'I do not have a chip in your brain.-Canada'_

HOW was he doing that?! America blinked up and looked at him.

_'I'm your sibling. Shut up and sit back down.-Canada_

_'Go to hell. I do what I want. And stop signing your messages. I can tell who you are by contacts._

_But if I stop signing them, you'll know it is an imposter._

_Oh! Good point.-The Better Northern Nation. :)_

_You are such a hosier-Canada_

_I can't hear you over your constant bitching-The BNN_

_America!-Canada_

_Oh Canada!-The BNN_

_That is not funny.-Canada_

_And, yet, I find it hilarious.-The BNN_

_I hate you. -Canada_

_I love you too bro- The BNN_

_Still coming over next week? -Canada_

_Of Course. You want me to bring anything?-The BNN_

Germany called for everyone's attention_,_ talking with her brother would have to wait.

OoOoOo

She was pulling all her notes together just after the meeting. Somehow she'd been wrangled into dinner and drinks with Slovakia, Slovenia, Hungary, Poland, Lithuania, and Croatia. She was mulling over exactly what all this meant for her when a shadow fell across the table.

This was getting even weirder.

"You are being _so_ brave America," Bosnia said to her with Herzegovina by his side. The two nations looked at her with sympathetic gazes.

"Uh... thanks?" She replied, pushing Texas upward a little on the bridge of her nose.

"We were surprised you were here today," Herzegovina told her in a kind tone. "I would have thought you would have stayed home."

America shifted, pushing back her chair and moving to stand. Her trade-mark smile was firmly in place.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, what with... you know..." Bosnia interjected looking around and lowering his voice conspiratorially.

She tilted her head to the side and contemplated what made them all seem so strange toward her. No, she had no idea what the hell they were talking about. Sometimes, that was not a new concept. Other times, it was a legitimate 'what the hell' moment.

Like it was...

Right now.

"I'm sorry," America started again, trying not to make a fool out of herself. "But I really have no idea what you are talking about."

Herzegovina exchanged a look with Bosnia, before looking back at her.

"Of course..." Bosnia said, with an expression that clearly stated he thought America was lying.

Oh for crying out loud. What the hell was all this?

"I know that we have not always been overly friendly with you," Bosnia said slowly, "However you do not need to pretend to be fine all of the time."

Okay, now she was even more confused. Did they think she was dying or something? America nearly groaned. Oh God. She hoped they hadn't all been watching her trash shows again. Honey Boo Boo was not an accurate representation of her people!

"Look," America said congenially, "I really-

There was a sudden loud sound to her right as the door to the conference room slammed open quickly. A silver haired male, with a sneer on his lips stared at her.

Oh hell.

"He's trying to kindly inform you that he knows about the fact Ukraine _dumped _you." Belarus said snidely and with a touch of smugness.

The female nation blinked. Then she blinked again.

What. The. Hell?

America furrowed her brows. Where had she and Ukraine even been dating? Was this about that whole conflict between her and Russia over Ukraine? Because that wasn't fair. Some of the people were pro-Russia and some were Pro-intervention.

And, that had never equated to her dating a nation she was attempting to assist. So where had all this come from?

"Belarus," Herzegovina chided with a hiss.

"What?" Said nation questioned back forcefully. "America is a big nation. She can take the truth."

What truth? This was ridiculous. Whoever thought she'd been dating Ukraine was horrendously misinformed.

America started laughing.

Belarus narrowed his eyes on her. "What is so funny? Finally admitting you're fat?"

She kept laughing.

"Is that what all this is about?" America asked, clutching her sides as another fit of laughed racked her body.

The three male nations exchanged confused glances.

"America... are you alright?" Bosnia asked politely.

"Yeah, dude." The blue-eyed nation said trying to calm herself so she did not burst into more giggles. "But I was never dating Ukraine."

Belarus froze, as did Bosnia. Herzegovina just stared at her.

"Pardon?"

"We were never dating," America said again, dissolving into more laughter. Her cowlick swayed as she shook a little bit. "So as for him _dumping_ me, yeah... that didn't happen."

"You lie." Belarus said with a menacing aura about him.

"Only when I have to," She admitted with ease, "bit right now I am telling the truth."

"You weren't dating?" Bosnia said. "Are you certain?"

America's expression suggested that he was asking a very frivolous question.

"Pretty sure dude."

There was silence between them.

"She's obviously trying to save face," The silver-haired Belarus said definitively. "That is rather pathetic to deny the whole relationship just because he wisely decided to leave you."

America was three steps away from banging her head against the nearby wall. However, then she would have to pay for a new wall, so she ignored the temptation.

Bosnia started arguing with Belarus, and Herzegovina was patting her on the shoulder reassuringly.

"It's alright America," Herzegovina told her with a gentle smile. "You will get over this. It is Ukraine's loss."

She buried her face in her hands to keep from strangling them all. How could they not understand that she wasn't dumped?!

OoOoOo

Forty minutes. It had taken forty minutes, Russia, and Ukraine to convince them all that America hadn't been dumped. A plant had lost its life in the process, and she was going to have to ask England to help her find a suitable air fern to replace it.

Then, the kicker was that Russia accused America of making up the rumor to gain sympathy.

What was wrong with these men?

She had barely even managed to make it down the hallway when someone called her name.

"America!"

She turned as she internally groaned. However, it was not as bad as she feared. A familiar former nation was approaching her quickly.

Ah. Prussia.

She waved, and waited patiently as he caught up to her.

"Hello." America greeted with a little reservation. Heaven help her if he started giving her sympathy too.

She really hadn't been dumped!

"Hallo. So...why exactly is everyone tip-toeing around you?" Prussia asked with a hidden smirk.

The boisterous nation shrugged, wanting to avoid further discussion if he did not already know. America would give it ten minutes and by then Prussia would be blowing up her phone with jokes, innuendo, or telling her she was 'un-awesome'.

"I mean. You know. _Today_." The albino nation said, followed by a light snicker of amusement. "I know why they do normally."

"Yeah. Ha ha. It is _soooo_ funny," America said with a slight snarl to her words. She pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment to ward off a headache.

Prussia was watching her with mute interest, slightly surprised by her outburst. He shifted more toward her, taking in her frazzled appearance.

"Sorry, it's not you. It has just been a rough day." America said in tired manner.

"What's the matter? Tell the awesomeness that is Me."

The blonde nation cracked a smile at the serious tone Prussia always had when informing others of his sheer awesomeness. However, he always knew what to say to make the suckage of the day drain away. America grinned at him.

"It's nothing really." She said in a better mood now, thanks to her former mentor. "Apparently, for some reason only known to the insane, monkeys, and Jumanjii... everyone is talking about how Ukraine dumped me."

His red eyes narrowed on her face.

"Ukraine dumped you?"

America laughed quietly. Finally, someone that understood the rumor mill had gone out of control.

"According to the world," the female nation said easily.

"You and Ukraine were dating?" Prussia asked, to clarify most likely.

"Not really." She said, trying not to laugh.

"Well that just stupid," Prussia said with an amused look.

"Yes," America agreed readily.

"Because if _we_ were together, I never would have left you."

"Yea-wait... what?" America asked with wide eyes. Her thoughts caught up with what he had actually said.

Prussia's smile was mischievous. His red eyes gleamed with a look of stark hunger that nearly had her hypnotized. America struggled for coherent thought.

"You're not seeing anyone now, right?" The silver-haired nation asked with a low timber to his words.

Her brain froze, as she could only gape at him. It was an astounding imitation of a fish. America swallowed quickly, as she blinked. Her mind couldn't help but prod her by analyzing his question.

"Um..." She said eloquently. "I don't think I'm seeing anyone."

Prussia grinned at her widely.

"You don't think you are? Are you or aren't you?"

Well, she didn't know. Today had been crazy and strange.

"I'm not," she said a bit more surely.

"Good." Prussia replied with a smooth tone. "I'll pick you up at seven."

America could only stare after him mutely as he winked at her before walking down the hall.

...Okay...

Well, things were certainly looking up. America laughed to herself at the absurdity of the day. However she was smiling. She had to go find Slovakia and cancel going out with the others.

She had a date.

America vaguely wondered how this was going to be gossiped about at the next meeting. Shaking her head, she made her way toward the elevators.


End file.
